Regional Laws Dispatch
'Roleplay Act' Enacted as regional law by current Chancellor, New-Indochina, as of the 22nd of July, 2017 Introduction This amendment to the Roleplay act by New-Indochina is made to create a realistic, fun and fair Roleplay environment for everyone. Section A #The Chancellor or any other government member selected by the chancellor, shall host an off-site Roleplay site for the purpose of Roleplay. #All citizens must be registered to participate in any roleplay service, including the Roleplay Site and the Regional Map. Citizens must also register puppet nations if they wish to use them in the Roleplay #For an event to be officially created, it must be posted on the Roleplay Site. #Discussions about Roleplay or Roleplay events, can be hold on the Regional Message Board, or on the #rp_discuss channel in the Discord chat. #Posts on the Roleplay Center must be realistic. I.e., you cannot invade a country in like a day without mobilising your army, etc, etc. A detailed list can be found in section B. #Members can create and specify rules for Roleplay categories to be approved by the Chancellor and Local Minister. #If a RP Post has multiple involved nations, please consult and get approval from them first before actually writing the post. #Posts may be removed from the Roleplay Centre by the Chancellor/Local Minister, if the posts are too unrealistic, or the other nations involved haven’t been consulted and the post is about something heavily impacting the involved nations, such as an invasion, war, etc. Section B #Every nation shall start with post-Cold War era tech (tech from the year 2000+). The higher the level of Scientific Advancement, the higher the tech level. Nations cannot have too unrealistic things, for example Death Stars. #One month in Roleplay is equal to 1 week in real life. This is to ensure that we can roleplay events quickly, and decrease the stagnation of roleplayed events like research, occupations, etc. #For a military to be canon, a nation needs to calculate his military budget. This budget can be used to buy stuff in the military shop. ##While calculating your budget, you will be asked to provide your Roleplay population. Please make sure your Roleplay population is realistic. This means that you cannot have a Roleplay population of 1 billion, while only having an area with the size of Belgium on the map. ##Prices for shop items are determined in PPU: Price Per Unit. 1 PPU is equal to 1 thousand (1000) International Dollars, the monetary unit (comparable with the USD (US Dollar)) ##The Chancellor/Local Minister may reset a military budget if this is too unrealistic (when a too high Roleplay population is used). #For nuclear weapons, the following system will be used: #*50 SA: Nuclear weapons of 1 MGT #*100 SA: Nuclear weapons of 10 MGT #*200 SA: Nuclear weapons of 50 MGT #*350 SA: Nuclear weapons of 100 MGT ---- MGT is the force of a nuclear weapon in Megatonnes. If you have below 50 SA, you are able to have nuclear weapons up to 50 KGT (Kilotonnes) SA stands for Scientific Advancement, and it can be found by going to your nation’s page, then to rank, and then search for Scientific Advancement. Press on it and you should be able to see what your Scientific Advancement level is. ---- Sheet for Roleplay dates: 10 July: August 2017 17 July: September 2017 24 July: October 2017 31 July: December 2017 7 August: January 2018 14 August: February 2018 21 August: March 2018 28 August: April 2018 4 September: May 2018 11 September: June 2018 18 September: July 2018 25 September: August 2018 2 October: September 2018 9 October: October 2018 16 October: November 2018 23 October: December 2018 30 October: January 2019 'Cartography Act' Introduction This cartography act was amended by New-Indochina as of the 25th of July, 2017, to specify rules regarding map claims, to give new nations a chance while not ruining it for others. Section A #Every nation in Norrland which is registered on the Roleplay site, has the right on a place on the regional map. #The Regional Map shall be hosted on Google MyMaps and drawn and maintained by the Local Minister and/or any other member selected by the Chancellor. #A nation in conflict with the terms listed below, can contact the Local Minister to have their borders redrawn. #When there are multiple cartographers, a cartographer may not do requests of his own/his puppets or nations. Another cartographer shall do his request, to avoid abuse. #A cartographer may be removed from his job by the Chancellor, or the Local Minister when they are found guilty of abusing their powers. Section B #One person may not have more than 3 nations on the map. Exceptions can be made for very small-sized nations (For example, the size of Malta, Singapore or Hong Kong), up to the Chancellor’s discretion. #The limit for European nations, including the European part of Russia and Turkey, is 450 000 square kilometres. #The limit for African nations is 2.5 million (2 500 000) square kilometres. #The limit for Asian and Australian nations is 3 million (3 000 000) square kilometres. #The limit for nations in Asian Russia, the Americas and Australia is 3.5 million (3 500 000) square kilometres. #A nation may claim land on the continent of Antarctica, after they have reached the Scientific Advancement of 160. #The limit for a claim on Antarctica is 250 square kilometres. The limit for a controlled area on Antarctica is 750 square kilometres. #Land gained in a war does not contribute to the "size limit" of a nation. However, a nation may be banned from further expansion if caught abusing this system, i.e. with puppets. The ban for further expansion is not permanent. #If in doubt; Cartographers hold complete and final judgement. Section C #Colonies may not be landlocked. #You may not claim a colony if you are landlocked. #One nation may not have more then 1 big-sized colony (1.5 million sq. km and up, limited to 2 million square kilometres), 1 medium-sized colony (750 000 sq. km and up) and 3 overseas territories or small-sized colonies (smaller than 250 000 sq. km).